The road of a Pokemon Master
by 2ndManHeroics
Summary: After being defeated by Tobias at the Sinnoh League, Ash went into training for the Grand Champions League taking place 5 years later. Join Ash and Friends as they compete in the tournament of a lifetime. Will Ash become a Pokemon Master? Will Giovanni finally get what he deserves? Will Brock ever win over Nurse Joy? Ignores Unova and Kalos.


_Hey Guys. Finally decided to upload a story i have been working on for a while now. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... (But wouldn't it be awesome if i did :p)_

* * *

_Dear Mr Ketchum_

_As a result of your continued success as a Pokémon Trainer, it is my distinct pleasure to invite you to compete in the 2__nd__ ever Grand Champions League. _

_The Champions League will feature 100 of the top Pokemon Trainers and coordinators from the 4 recognised Pokemon league regions. The Top 4 contestants will have the reward of being able to challenge any of the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Elite 4 and then Champions for the right to their title of champion._

_If you wish to compete, please register at your local Pokemon Centre and make your way to the Vermilion Harbour where a boat will be departing on the 12__th__ of March for the Champions Stadium._

_I look forward to seeing you Mr Ketchum._

_You're Fan,_

_Charles Goodshaw_

_President of the Pokemon League Association_

"It's about time," Ash Yelled fist punching the air.

"Ash Ketchum," Delia Ketchum called scoldingly. "Do not yell in this house."

"Sorry Mom," Ash yelled from his bedroom. "What do you think Pikachu," Ash asked turning to his favourite friend. "You think we're ready for this?"

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu cried in approval. '_We'll win this for sure'_

"Thanks buddy," Ash replied gratefully. "Why don't we go see what the rest of the gang think of this."

The now 20 year old trainer of Pallet had been waiting for this day for 5 long years. Following his defeat in the Sinnoh League to Tobias, Ash had decided it was time to take his training to the next level. Having spent the last Four and a half years training with his Pokemon throughout the 4 regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, Ash finally returned home to Pallet town in anticipation of being invited to attend the Grand Champions League.

"I take it you finally got your invitation?" Delia Ketchum asked exasperatedly as her son entered the kitchen.

"What gave it away?" Ash asked with a laugh. "I'm going to go see the rest of my Pokemon to give them the good news."

"Okay sweetie," Delia replied ruffling her son's hair. "Say hi to Professor Oak and Tracey for me."

"Will do Mom," Ash replied as he ran out the back door with Pikachu in tow.

* * *

**Elsewhere in viridian City…**

"Finally," Giovanni drawled putting down the letter with the Pokemon League seal.

The man leaned back in his executive office chair silently contemplating what this moment meant. One year ago to the day, he learned of a union which would bring about not only the ruin of the organisation he had built, but also of himself. For years his criminal empire had thrived, whilst he had kept himself protected, never being officially linked to the illegal activities of Team Rocket.

All that had changed however two years ago when he was stopped by Ash Ketchum and Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh, when he captured the legendary birds Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. His plan to use the legendary titans of fire, lightning and ice to conquer Kanto was cut short when the Ketchum boy interfered and released them. The consequence of that failure was not critical to his long term plans until recently. His place as a Kanto Gym Leader made him privy to all Pokemon League business, including the upcoming Union of Kanto's, Johto's, Hoenn's and Sinnoh's G-Men Forces. All information between the four regions would be shared and he would be arrested for his crimes against Pokemon.

His only chance for saving himself would be to win the Grand Champions League and become the 2nd Pokemon Grand Master in history and put himself above the jurisdiction of the soon to be United Pokemon Leagues. His place as the strongest gym leader in Kanto and his blackmail of several key league members allowed him to enter the tournament.

"This time Ash Ketchum, you better stay out of my way," the crime boss murmured menacingly.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Petalburg City…**

"Max. May," Norman the normal type gym leader called. "You guys both have letters from the Pokemon League Association."

"WHAT," came the cries of both Max and May.

There was a loud commotion as May appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with a slightly bruised Max closely following, albeit face first.

"Why are they writing to me?" May asked confused.

"I have an inkling," Norman said with a smile. "But let's not spoil the surprise for your brother when he wakes up."

"What?" May asked confused. "Oh Max!" May cried as she ran to her brother.

"What happened?" Max asked in a daze. "OH! Dad where's my letter?"

"Here you go kids," Norman said with a smile handing his children their letters.

_Dear Miss Maple_

_In Respect of your victory at the Johto Grand Festival and your high placing in the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, we would like to invite you to compete in the 2__nd__ ever Grand Champions League._

_The Champions League will feature 100 of the top Pokemon Trainers and coordinators from the 4 recognised Pokemon league regions. The Top 4 contestants will have the reward of being able to challenge any of the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Elite 4 and then Champions for the right to their title of champion._

_If you wish to compete, please register at your local Pokemon Centre and make your way to the Slateport Harbour where a boat will be departing on the 12__th__ of March for the Champions Stadium._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Charles Goodshaw_

_President of the Pokemon League Association_

_Dear Mr Maple_

_In respect of your success in the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto leagues and at the recommendation of Professor Birch, we would like to invite you to compete in the 2__nd__ ever Grand Champions League._

_The Champions League will feature 100 of the top Pokemon Trainers and coordinators from the 4 recognised Pokemon league regions. The Top 4 contestants will have the reward of being able to challenge any of the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Elite 4 and then Champions for the right to their title of champion._

_If you wish to compete, please register at your local Pokemon Centre and make your way to the Slateport Harbour where a boat will be departing on the 12__th__ of March for the Champions Stadium._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Charles Goodshaw_

_President of the Pokemon League Association_

"Wow," Max and May both exclaimed.

"Hey we might see Ash," May cried excitedly.

"Oh man," Max cried happily. "We finally get to have our battle."

"Hmmm," Norman mused almost to himself. "It will be interesting to battle Ash again if he is ther."

"You're competing to dad?" Max asked.

"Indeed I am," Norman confirmed. "I would miss this opportunity to battle strong trainers for the world."

"Cool," May said happily. "That means we have a better than good chance of at least one Maple winning the tournament."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Twinleaf town…**

"Dawn sweetie," Dawns mother called. "You have mail."

"Oooooh," Dawn squealed as she took the letter from her mother. "I wonder if it's another postcard from Ash."

_Dear Miss Kamiya_

_In Respect of your victory at the Kanto Grand Festival and your high placing in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Grand Festivals, we would like to invite you to compete in the 2__nd__ ever Grand Champions League._

_The Champions League will feature 100 of the top Pokemon Trainers and coordinators from the 4 recognised Pokemon league regions. The Top 4 contestants will have the reward of being able to challenge any of the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Elite 4 and then Champions for the right to their title of champion._

_If you wish to compete, please register at your local Pokemon Centre and make your way to the Canalave Harbour where a boat will be departing on the 12__th__ of March for the Champions Stadium._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Charles Goodshaw_

_President of the Pokemon League Association_

"Hey," Dawn Cried Excitedly. "That means I'll get to see Ash there."

* * *

Chapter 1 is Finished, please Review.

Cheers!


End file.
